


化妆间二三事

by SirenMur



Category: Romeo et Juliet
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenMur/pseuds/SirenMur





	化妆间二三事

“罗密欧说你该换个化妆师了，”朱丽叶说道。  
蒙太古家的小子胆敢对自己评头论足。提博尔特脸上流露出一丝愠怒。  
“我也觉得你该换化妆师。顺便也把发型师换了吧哥哥，真的，”朱丽叶甜甜地说，“金色泡面头是很摇滚没错，但我觉得和你的个人气质实在太不搭了。还有眼影，看起来就像给蒙太古家的小伙子们暴揍了一顿，虽然你战斗力比他们都强啦。”  
提博尔特盯着他向来宠爱的小妹妹看，不很确定前十几年自己护着的妹妹是否真的是自己的妹妹。

“啊，你没有化妆师，也没有发型师，”朱丽叶毫无歉意，不知者不罪嘛，“哥哥呀哥哥，自己的手法不好就快快找人来拯救下我们卡普莱家的形象吧，你可是门面呀。如果你实在没有办法了... ...罗密欧说他有个好人选。”  
他可爱的小妹妹朱丽叶拥抱了他一下，语气轻快，“不过，不过，千万别换掉红色皮革。哥哥，红色皮革超辣的。对了，别忘了给我留些个唱的票，我等了好久呢。罗密欧说他也要来。”  
提博尔特揉揉朱丽叶金色的发卷，勉强挂着笑容，”位子任你挑。“他顿一顿，”让罗密欧把他那头该死的孔雀毛扎起来，不打理干净不准他来。“

※

Biang. Biang biang biang.  
提博尔特把手里的眼线笔一摔，化妆台上一排修容棒口红粉底液等多米诺骨牌般英勇倒下。  
提博尔特盯着镜子，镜子里的男人回瞪着他。两个一模一样的人眼线都糊成一团，蔓延至太阳穴，嘴唇毫无血色，妆容斑驳，看起来和各路美妆博主示范的一点相像之处都没有，更像是嗨了一夜的瘾君子或宿醉方醒的酒鬼。  
好像是有点糟糕啊，提博尔特。

提博尔特划拉开手机，点开了后援会的推特。最近更新的是他在维罗纳酒吧演出的照片，妆面和行头都是自己的手笔，自己那晚眼线没有涂到别的地方，他还颇为得意呢。  
提博尔特忐忑地点开评论。

@Tybalt今天学化妆了吗：脸这么好看为啥要自毁啊？跪求提包请个好的化妆师！  
@土味维罗纳：已知提包实际二十岁，往自己脸上添一笔老三岁，今年提包目测多少岁？？？  
@施华洛世奇亮晶晶：化妆成这样的猫王子好性感啊~好像舔干净他的眼线然后把他按在地上摩擦~！  
@欢迎来到维罗纳：讲真我家猫王子自带眼线电眼超级迷人ww  
@杀人安魂曲：怕不是和隔壁莫扎特学的眼线画法哦~

... ...

提博尔特决定马上打电话给朱丽叶。

“嗨嗨嗨嗨嗨嗨。”

正在补觉的提博尔特猛地惊醒。一个紫色的人影晃了进来，速度快得几乎看不清。而等他头痛欲裂地站起来时，一个穿着紫色外套和黑色长裤的男人已经在对着他呲牙咧嘴地做鬼脸了。  
“你就是罗密欧介绍的化妆师？”  
“我就是罗密欧介绍的化妆师。嗳，等等，罗密欧原来是这样介绍我的吗？他有没有强调我不是普通的化妆师？我可是化妆师里的达芬奇，是艺术家——人家说我的技术是可以起死人肉白骨改天换命的。”  
提博尔特打量着对面紫色衬衫里漏出来白得令人心慌的一截手臂，只想以沉默回应。但男人继续喋喋不休，”你怎么不说话呀？你不夸夸我吗猫王子？你不做个自我介绍吗猫王子？我是茂丘西奥，你呢？”  
提博尔特没来由地想把这个画着放射状眼线的男人揍到地上（大约是起床气太重了或者是因为自己手残而嫉妒别人的眼线），想想即将到来的个唱还是忍住了冲动。就算他不对自己负责也得对粉丝负责是不是？

“我是提博尔特，你好，茂丘西奥。希望你在我的工作室里尽量小声讲话。如果你对我这个雇主还算满意，现在可以开始工作了？”  
茂丘西奥安静了一瞬，他捋捋自己绑在耳沿的脏辫，眨眨眼道，“好呀。虽然不让我讲话会影响我的工作质量但我还是会为了你试试看的。那我们来尝试几个基本的妆容吧。“

提博尔特躺在长椅上等着茂丘西奥收拾，噢不，上妆。茂丘西奥背了一个缀满流苏的背包，他打开那个巨大的背包，掏出了各色各样的化妆品，一件一件往化妆台上摆。提博尔特盯着他的背影看，只感觉非常无聊平淡的事硬生生给他摆出了仪式感与庄重来。茂丘西奥一头长卷发在他眼前晃来晃去，他有点想睡觉。  
茂丘西奥摆完一堆瓶瓶罐罐转头看见提博尔特差不多睡着了，想来是为了个唱忙的厉害。提博尔特虽然经常熬夜但皮肤底子还不错。茂丘西奥也没多准备，轻手轻脚直接给他先上了日常妆然后来了几个舞台妆。提博尔特一直没醒，茂丘西奥也懒得叫醒他，找几个角度拍了照片准备等他醒了让他看。  
提博尔特是真累着了。他仰面躺在长椅上，腿往一边侧蜷着。挑染的白发乖巧柔顺地散落在黑发里。茂丘西奥用卸妆液擦着他的眼周，另一只手玩弄提博尔特耳垂上的十字架耳夹。  
”猫王子可真好看啊。用手好麻烦，好想把他的妆直接舔掉呢。小猫咪不都是直接舔毛的吗？算了，给猫王子打死就不好了。“他看看提博尔特。提博尔特仍安静地睡着。  
他突然有了个大胆的想法。

提博尔特很久没有睡过好觉了。毕竟是刚刚出道，被颜值吸引来的路人粉在出坑的边缘反复试探。吸粉太难了。既是卡普来家族的门面，要求自然严格。提博尔特每日在舞台录音室和家过着三点一线的生活。他在唱歌时活过来，和各色人物交涉时失去兴味。也许除了音乐和家人，他的灵魂再无法为任何事物燃起光芒。  
而此刻他睁开双眼便对上一双带点狡黠的绿眼睛。茂丘西奥wink了一下，用手掰正他的脸，化妆棉细细按揉他的眼部。  
“别乱动啊小猫咪，眼线弄不干净我可就只能上嘴舔啦。”  
化妆间里没开空调，阳光从透明的纱帘边漏进来。茂丘西奥也许有些热了，紫色衬衫的扣子开了两颗，领边镶嵌的水晶还是水钻熠熠生辉，折射眩目的光芒，衬得脖颈本就白皙的皮肤更加白亮。  
提博尔特失了神。茂丘西奥手指碰触过的每一寸都滚起了熊熊火焰，烫得厉害。

茂丘西奥修长的手伸到提博尔特面前，举着一部手机，点开相册。提博尔特接过来翻照片。茂丘西奥倒是谨遵提博尔特说的“尽量小声”，一直以一种刚干了坏事的兴奋声音低声絮絮叨叨，“这张呢用的是一点大地色的眼影，鼻影和眼线什么的都没有上，看起来就比较日常；舞台妆的话可以用烟熏妆或者这种红色系的妆容，也挺摇滚的... ...”简直像在念经，还都是提博尔特没耐心去了解的东西。他翻过一张照片茂丘西奥就讲解一番。不得不承认，菜鸟和艺术家还是有区别的，茂丘西奥下手快狠准，提博尔特也感觉颜值刷刷刷就上升了不少，去大街上一转保准有偷拍的。

提博尔特继续翻照片。茂丘西奥不知何时已经噤声了。提博尔特定睛一看，照片上的自己被化作了一只猫。着意突出的颧骨，粉红的鼻头，还有几根长长的猫须——  
提博尔特把手机往长椅上一砸，“茂丘西奥——”  
那个小疯子在地上打着滚，顺便把手机抢回手锁了屏“我在我在！猫王子有何要求在下一定遵从！哈哈哈哈别生气你好可爱啊哈哈哈哈考不考虑化成这样去唱学猫叫——“  
提博尔特按着太阳穴，气急败坏之下竟不知能说什么。一个”滚“字呼之欲出，但他还惦记着自己的门面形象不可败坏，也不想坏了朱丽叶美意。再说既然这个小疯子这么皮，不如便留在自己手上好好治治。  
”删照片，“他面色不善，”不然我不给你发工资。”  
茂丘西奥愣了一下，“欸所以我已经被雇了？”  
提博尔特也是一愣。  
茂丘西奥笑嘻嘻，”删照片可以，我有几个要求。“  
提博尔特说，好。  
然后他为茂丘西奥唱了三只歌。  
然后又跳了两支舞。  
其中一支还是穿女装跳的。  
这有什么的，反正茂丘西奥的手机被他暂时没收了，没人看到的地方放飞自我也不犯法。

茂丘西奥大力鼓掌。茂丘西奥为他喝彩。茂丘西奥遵守承诺在他面前把几张照片扔进回收站，点击了永久删除。  
提博尔特在只有一个观众的舞台上差点热泪盈眶，这小祖宗也太难伺候了。

（后来猫王子和茂丘西奥在一起，茂丘西奥告诉他在提博尔特睡着的时候照片早就通过互联网悄悄到达了朱丽叶罗密欧和班伏里奥手里，他的网盘里也躺着一份。提博尔特差点没晕过去。当然这就是后话了。）


End file.
